Old and New Melody
by MaigoNoUta
Summary: A new girl entered Shining Agency, signed up as a composer but yet aiming to be an idol as well. At her first day she met a certain someone that made her feel she knows him. Warning: OOC, typo and grammatical mistake. OC x Otoya
1. That Time Melody

**Disclaimer Uta no Prince sama doesn't belong to me. I only own this story and my OC.**

**OC x Otoya, maybe some hints about the OC x the characters too. Ettoo.. The first story actually have 2 side but I change it. But I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC, Typo and Grammatical Mistakes. Thank you very much.**

* * *

I walk by a big agency. I look up at the building. "Is this my new home? I wish Shi can be here faster."

I'm not coming in but I pass by it and go to a certain place that I really want to see for a long time. The place where I grow up. I take a peek as I arrive at my destination.

"Ho! Onee-chan!" One of the children scream as she sees me.

"Ehehe.. Hi!" I smiled at the girl that grab my hand. She pull me and we walk in together.

"Hoo! Uta-nee!" One of the boys shout my name and now I'm surrounded by children that calling my name loudly.

"Ara? Utau-chan.." The principal walk out from her room and greets me with a warm smile.

"Principal, long time no see. I'm sorry if I bother you. You were in the middle of teaching them" I apologize as I bow in front of her.

"No, no, the children seems really happy to see you too."

I smile and one of them ask me a question. "Nee-chan, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I've been away for 3 months to study but.. I'm back for sure now!" I said with my cheerful smile on my lips. Then they shout in happiness too.

"Ahahaha! Waaaaiiii!"

After that I play there for a while and now it's already lunch time. I have to get back and prepare my new room. I heard I'll be having a roommate too. I wish my roommate is Shion. I sigh.

"Then, nee-chan will be going home alright?" I said to them.

"Eeehh? Why?" They whine.

"I'm sorry. But nee-chan promise to play tomorrow ok?" I wink at them. They shout in happiness again. I wave a good bye at them and went back to the agency.

I arrived there and step in. "I'm sorry to bother!" I shout after I knock the door to the staff room of the agency. "You're the new girl?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry we're really busy. Ah! You, Kurosaki-san, can you help this girl out?" Said the staff to a guy with silver hair. I look at the guy. He glare at me with his different colour eyes.

"Huh. Fine" he said. He walk by me and then pull my collar. "Hurry" he said.

"Huwa! Please wait!"

He drag me along the way. The way to the dorm is silent and the guy won't even talk to me. "A, ano.."

"What?"

"I'm... Minami Utau. I'm assigned to be a composer but the President said I have to be an idol too" I introduce myself to the guy. He just ignore me. I begin to feel embarrass for talking to myself.

"I'm Kurosaki Ranmaru. I'm an idol" he said to me. Then my eyes widen. "Hee.. He's not a cold guy."

"What are you smiling like a fool about?"

I sigh. "Meanie" I said. He seems to be annoyed by what I said. I think I can be friend with this guy.

"Here's the dorm. If you need anything else just said so alright? I'll be going now. I have something else to do" he said and turn his body around and left me.

"Tha- thank you very much for your help! Kurosaki-san!"

"Ranmaru is fine" he said. And wave his hand at me. I smile at him. He really is a nice guy. I walk in and walk in the hall. "Huwee.. So big."

I walk and look around and not looking to the front and because of that. "Kya-"

"Huwa-!" I bumped into someone. I fall down but it doesn't feel hurt. "Eh? It doesn't hurt."

"Ouch.." A guy voice said. I open my eyes and look. What I found is a crimson red eyes. The guy blink his eyes in confusement and make me do the same. Like I'm hypnotize by the red colour, I suddenly snap out. "Haa! I, I, I, I, I, I'm really sorry!" I apologize.

The guys giggle, "it's fine. You're not that heavy after all" he commented me.

I blink my eyes again confusement.

Then..

1

2

3

I realize our position and hurriedly get up. I bow at him so many time and apologizes too. "I'm really sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Ahahah.. No, it's fine. Ahahaha" he laugh at me and that make me look down with a red cheeks.

"Eh? I'm sorry, I don't mean to laught at you. Really it's fine" he said to calm me down. I look up and nod at him. "Please forgive me" I apologize at him again.

"It's fine, it's fine. Hey, I never see you before. Who are you?" The guy ask my name.

"I'm new here.. Etto.. My name is-"

"Ahahahahhahahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaa!" A huge laugh suddenly fill the hall. I can't help but being surprise by it and cling over the guy next to me.

"Etto.."

"Miss! Minamiiiiii!" A figure of an old man standing up in the ceiling. He jump down and land right in front of me. "He.. Etto.."

"Come, come desuuuu. I'm Shiniiinggg Saotomeeeee" he introduce himself to me.

"Eh? Etto.. Al, alright."

"Misteeeerrr Itttokiiii go back to youuurrr roommmm. Tomorrrrowwww you willl have an audition for riiiightttt?"

"Ah! You're right!" The 'Ittoki' guy said.

"Sooooooo! Go go nowwww!"

"Then I'll be going. Bye bye" he wave a good bye. I gaze at him with a confuse look, I try to figure out the feeling that make me try to remember his face. "Have I met him before?"

* * *

**Ettoo... ano.. please give me your review and comment please!**


	2. Introduction: Part 1

I continue walking with the President to his room. We arrived at a room, he come in without even knocking, that means this is his room. I follow from behind, "Shitsureishimasu."

"Oh! The new girl?!" A girl, no he's Tsukimiya Ringo. A guy who cross-dress as a girl. His a top idol, I'm one of his fans too. He grab my hand and pull me closer. "She's so cute!"

"Oi Ringo!" The guy next to him hit his head with a book. "Owiee! Ryuuya you meanie! What are you doing! It hurts!" He pout at the guy. The guy seems to be Hyuuga Ryuuya, I see him in his drama show. He seems kind of serious and stritch maybe. If he was a teacher I'll be very scared of him. I sigh and look at both of them.

"I'm Minami Utau. Please to meet you both and _yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_" I bow at them politely. Ringo then giggled, "nice to meet you too, Uta-chan" he winked at me.

"!" My face change bright red a bit. "Same here.."

"Ara, how cute" he said to me again. Once I look up at him again, he is arguing with Hyuuga-san again. "Ooookeeeyyy.. Nowww miiisss Minamiii! I waaant youu tooo beeee a greeaaattt composeeerrr and Idddoooolll at the saaameee timeee. Can youuuu do that?" The President said. Somehow I can tell his eyes are serious. As he said that I nod. "Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Thaaats the spiiirittt! Now you can goooo!" He said to me again. I nod again and bow. "Thank you very much!" I left the room. I look around and the hall seems empty. I smirk as I got an idea. I'll go check out their practice and music room! I rush out and search for that room. ".. It must be around here..."

I swirl around and then bumped someone. "Kya-!"

"Kh-!"

We both fall down, my glasses got taken off by itself. "A.. Ano.."

"Here you go.." The guy give me back glasses. I take it and put it on again, "th, thank you."

"It's alright. You seem to be new here" he said to me. He lend me his hand and helped me get up. I stand still and try to look at the figure. A guy with dark blue hair stand in front of me. He seems kind of cold. Or maybe he just like Ranmaru-san?

"Y, yes I am. I'm just looking around the dormitory. I was searching for the practice and music room!" My answered is kind of stiff. It must be because I'm nervous. "Practice room? It's right in front of you" he pointed at the door.

I take a peek and sees the room. 5 guys are practicing their dancing. Somehow they cast a magic on me and make them looks like they..

".. Kira kira.. They sparkle.." I muttered. The guy next to me seems to heard what I just said. He give me a push on the back and make me come in. "Huwa-!"

"Eng?" Everyone that were focusing on they practice turn they eyes on the door. They stared at me. "... E.. Ettooo..."

What is that guy doing?! He pushed me just like that. He know I'm so thin! Why does he even push me like that! ".. Tokiya?" A guy that kind of shorter than anyone said. Tokiya must be this guy name. When I look trough them I sees the red-head that bumped into me. I taugh the President said he needed to go back to his room.

"... I, I! I'm sorry to disturb your practice!" I bowed at them. One of them seems to walk towards me and then lift up my chin. ".. A.. Are.."

"Oh! The girl that bumped into me!" The red-head said. "Bumped? Ikki has met this girl. What's your name little lady? Are you lost?"

"Don't mess with her Ren! Tokiya do you know her?" The shorter one that call 'Tokiya' said again. Tokiya shook his head and said, "nope she bumped into me too" he said.

"Hoo.. You love to bump someone don't you little lady" the one who lift up my chin said again, somehow his tone sounded like his trying to flirt me.

"N, noo.. I.. Don't.." I answered nervously. I do bumped someone very often. But I wouldn't said that I like to do that!

"Jinguji! stop messing around!" The one with blue hair said, his hair is brighter than Tokiya's and he has a mole in the corner of his right eyes. He hit the hand of the guy who lifted up my chin. "Somehow this girl is pretty cute" one of them said again, a guy with platinum blonde hair said. He walk towards me too and take out something from his pocket. "Etto.. Syo-chan which one is better for this girl? The cute and sparkling pink hairclip? Or the light blue ribbon?" He ask for an opinion. The short guy with pink highlight on his blonde hair gets angry all of a sudden.

"How should I know!" He yelled. Somehow I think they'll be coming in to my life from now on.

"Ne, what's your name?" The red-head ask me. As I recall his name has an 'Ittoki' on it. But I don't know if it's his first or family name

"Ah! I'm very sorry for the late introduction! My name is Minami Utau. I'm 16th yeas old. I'm aiming to be composer and idol! _Yo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_" I bowed at them again.

The red-head or should I say 'Ittoki' smiled and said, "finally I get to know your name! My name is Ittoki Otoya! I'm an idol from the group band STARISH! Please to meet you too."

"Ah! Me too! I'm Shinomiya Natsuki! I'm the same as Otoya-kun! Oh, I love small and cute things too. I hope we can be a great friend Uta-chan" the platinum blonde said. He even called me by my nickname just like Ringo-san. "Oh, this one is Syo-chan! I love to crossdress him and-"

The blonde with pink highlight interupted Natsuki-san words. "_Haii, haii._ I don't think I 'LOVE' to crossdress!" He narrowed his stare at me. "Don't take what he said alright? My name is Kurusu Syo. I'm the same as those two. Nice to meet you too there" ok, my impression change. This guy look very kind just like Ittoki-kun. He's seems to be modist too.

Then someone pulled my hand, "Hm.. Cute girl like this little lady has a cute name too. My name is Jinguji Ren. Please to meet you, lady" he leaned closer to my hand and then give a small kiss. "!" My face got flush red again.

"Jinguji! Stop messing around!" The blue hair said again, "please don't take what he said. I'm Hijirikawa Masato. Please to meet you" he said to me. I guess he seems very calm, but.. Maybe it's just my feeling.

Then I look at the 'Tokiya' guy. "Hm?" He hum.

"I don't know you yet" I said to him. Then he give me a smile, "my name is Ichinose Tokiya. Nice to meet you too, Minami" he said to me.

"Ichi smiled to this girl.." Ren-san said. "I, Ichi?" I blink my eyes.

"Ren love to give us nickname" Syo explained.

"Not only me right? Even Ringo-chan likes to give nickname too right?" Jinguji-san said with a giggled.

"Ringo-chan, do you mean Ringo-san?" I ask him.

"Un! Ah, have you met Rin-chan?" Ittoki-san asked me. I nodded my head slowly. "Heee.. You called Rin-chan with his first name. Ne, called me Otoya is fine too" he said.

"O, Otoya-san?"

"Oh, then call me Ren is fine too, little lady" he winked at me.

Another one said too, "me too! Natsuki is fine! Or maybe Nacchan is ok too!" He said to me, "oh, Masato-kun probably want to be called Masa or Masayan" he said.

"Na?! What are you saying Shinomiya. Do call me by whatevery you feel like" then Hijirikawa-kun said. I nod my head slowly. "Then, please call me Utau or Uta" I smiled at them all.

"Oh, have you meet the other?" Otoya-san asked me.

"I already met Ranmaru-san, but I haven't met anyone else besides you guys and the president also Ringo-san and Hyuuga-san" I explained to him. Somehow, I'll meet the other soon. I just can feel it.

* * *

**Review and comment please:)**


	3. Introduction: Part 2

After some chit-chat. Tokiya-san gives me a direction to the girls dormitory. It's upstairs and the boys are downstairs. It somehow give me a regret that I didn't look at the music room first before going upstairs.

"Hmm.. My room.." I look around. I found a room that seems to be someones room. I knocked at the door slowly. "Excuse me!"

Then the door crack and a girl with short hair, golden eyes open it. I can feel some magic around her, no, I can feel the harmonic melody that she writes everyday. She must be STARISH composer. "Yes?"

"Oh, umm.. I was wondering if you know any room that has new packages and stuff to the room" I answered.

"Ah! You must be the new girl. I'm very sorry. I should be waiting for your arrival but I'm caught up on my work" she apologized to me.

"It's fine really."

"Ah, please come in." She invited me in.

"Eh? B, but I have to search for my room first" I answered her.

"This is your room" she said. "He?" I come in and put my shoes next to her shoes, I put on the pink slipper and then walk in.

"Hee.. So this is my room" I said. I look at the bed next to the my roommate bed. "Ah! My name is Minami Utau. Nice to meet you" I said to the girl.

"Oh, my name is Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you too, Minami-san" she smiled at me.

"Utau-chan is alright" I said to her. I started to open the boxes and I start with the small one first. "Hm.. My doll.." I put out the doll that looks just like a dinasours. Other than that it's a personal and a stuff that I don't want to left behind like my album, novels, a frame, a box with pink colour and my laptop charger. "I guess this is why when Tokiya-san pushed me it feel easier.." I put my backpack that I've been wearing to the bed.

"Utau-chan have you met Ichinose-san?" Haruka suddenly asked.

"Eh? Well.." I answered it while searching for the key to my box. "... Uunn.. Yeah, I do.. I met all of the STARISH members.. Oh!" I lift up my hand after I found the key.

"... I have so many stuff.." After I take a look for awhile. Yup, I have so many stuff. Haruka then smiled and stand up, she sited next to me and open a box. "I'll help you."

"Really? _Arigatou!_ Thank you very much Haruka!" I hugged her with a happy smile. Then we started to tidy up my things.

I start to put all my clothes to the wardrobe. Haruka putting my novels to the bookshelf next to my bed. We were both enjoying ourselves when suddenly..

"_KOUHAI-CHAAANN!_" A voice shouted the words, then the door open. "Kouhai-chan! Ne, ne, help Myu-chan with Cecii please!" The person grab Haruka arm and try to pull her.

"Ko, Kotobuki-senpai? What happen to Cecil-san?!" Haruka started to panic too. "They fight again!"

"Eh? B, but.. I have to helped Utau-chan with her stuff.." She answered while pointing at my stuff.

"Eeeehhh? I, it's fine! They first please! I'll helped this girl. Please Kouhai-chan! I don't want the world great war start again!" He pushed Haruka out from the room then close it from inside.

".. Ano.." I said.

"Oh? I'm sorry bout' that, Kouhai-chan is in the middle of helping you. Here I'll replace her" he said. He start to sited next to me and open another box. ".. Ne, who are you anyway?" He asked me.

I look at him for awhile and smiled. "My name is Minami Utau. I'm new here. I hope we can get along" I said to him with a soft smile.

"Hee.. Is that soo.." He muttered. "Ah! Me then, my name is Kotobuki Reiji! Yoroshiku mucho-cho!" He winked at me with his brown eyes.

".. Oh, where can I put this clarinet?" He asked me. I look at him again and then point at my bed. "If you don't mind can. Can you put it on the bed and thank you very much for helping" I bowed at him.

"Ahahaha.. You're too stiff" he laugh at me. Somehow he looks like he's a funny person. Then when we were still tidying up some stuff someone knocked the door. "Eng?"

"I'll get it" I said to Kotobuki-san.

"Ok,_ sankyu _onpu-chan" he said. Onpu, is that a new nickname for me? Then I open up the door and saw two figures. One with light blue hair and one is Ranmaru-san. "Ranmaru-san.." I said.

"Oh, you're then woman new roommate?" He ask me. I nodded my head slowly. He then asked me again, "oh yea, is Reiji here?"

"Reiji? Kotobuki-san is it? He's he-" when I want to point at him. He's gone. "Are? Kotobuki-san?"

"He's just here isn't he?" The guy that I didn't know said.

"He hasn't go anywhere. He's just here.." I answered.

"Can we search for him?" He ask me again. I nod my head and let them in. ".. You're the new girl aren't you?" The guy ask.

"Y, yes. Minami Utau. Please to meet you."

"Minami Utau.. Ah, according to my data you're recruit to be both composer and idol" he said that to me.

"Eh? Y, yeah.." Can the President be giving him information about me? "Etto.. And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Mikaze Ai. Syo and Natsuki's senpai" he introduce to me. "Utau, do you mind if we open your wardrobe?" He ask me. Since Ai-kun call me by my first name I think it's fine to call him by his first name too. "Yes it's fine."

By what he said he's Syo-kun and Natsuki-san senpai. Then maybe the other STARISH members has a senpai too. Suddenly Ai-kun open my wardrobe. "Utau, I think you have a big rat in your wardrobe!" Ai-kun said with somehow a dark tone.

"What a big rat you have here, Utau" Ranmaru-san said too. I begin to be curious so I look at my wardrobe. "Ko, Kotobuki-san?!"

"Ahahaa.. I think I got cought" he said with depress laugh.

"Why are you hiding from Ranmaru-san and Ai-kun?" I ask him. Ranmaru-san pats my shoulder. He told me to move a bit. After that he pull Kotobuki-san out. "This guy mess up Cecil's training with Camus. After that he ran and bumped into both of us, I was holding so much paper.." Ranmaru answers.

".. And I was holding my laptop. Good thing Syo catched it" Ai continue.

"B, b, but! It was an accident! Come on you guys! After that I run and ask for Kouhai-chan helped to calmed Cecii and Myu-chan down" he said.

"It doesn't change the fact that you made me fall down with a papers all over the floor!"

"And my laptop about to fall down! If it does can you even fix it?!" Ai started to get angry too. The Ranmaru-san pulled Reiji and start to left the room.

"_Jaa,_ Utau, thank you for your help. I'll see you later again" Ai said and left the room too. I walk to the door and close the door. ".. Hmm.. Somehow Ai resemble someone a bit" I muttered and continued tidying up my things.

"Haruka somehow take so long to calm this Cecii and Camus guy.." I stretch my arm and lay down on my bed. Then I take the doll next to me. ".. Ne, today I met so many new friends.. If only I can be together with you.. Red hair boy.." I muttered alone again. Then the door is open. "Oh!" I sit down and look at the door.

"Thank you Haruka.." A boy thanked Haruka. Haruka smiled and nodded. They both enter the room. "Oh? Who is this girl?"

"She's my new roommate" Haruka answered. "Minami Utau isn't it?" He already said before I introduce myself.

"You're a very optimistic girl, but sometimes can be stiff too. You really love jewels especially if it's a ruby and lastly you're memories will continue, you'll find out the one that you cherish so much soon" he explained. Just like a fortune teller, he seems to be telling me my future.

"What about you? You seems to be a foreign" I said to him.

"Yes. My name is Aijima Cecil. My mother is Japanese. I am the prince of Agnapolis" he introduce himself. "... Prince?"

"Cecil-san is a real prince from the land of music. That's what the President said" Haruka explained. Then I gaze at Cecil. So this guy is a foreign. Somehow his face resemble Otoya-san a bit.. Or is it just my imagination. I really like to look what is around me and because of that I can tell what are they weak at or what kind of people are they.

After a silent, we heard stomps of foot. We can tell the owner is angry. Then our door is open again. "!"

"_Nyaaa!_"

".. Ca, Camus-senpai.."

"You come with me Aijima!" He said and come in without asking permission. When I look at this guy, he's a foreign too no doubt about it. Maybe he's a prince just like Aijima-san too. Cecil then jump from Haruka bed to my bed. "A, Aijima-san?"

"Move it" the foreign look one said. Then I stare at him back. He pissed me off somehow. "Didn't I order you to move?"

"Why should I even obey your order?" I ask him back. He look at me with an annoyed look. Aijima-san from behind seems to be amaze and Haruka is kind of scared that I'm going to argue with this guy. "Tch" without saying a word he pulled Aijima-san and walk away from me.

".. Hm.. What a woman" he said and then left the room. "Who is he?" I ask Haruka with an annoyed look.

"He's Cecil-san's senpai, Camus-senpai. He's an earl from Silk Palace" Haruka explained. I think I have new friends and someone to argue with. Then I look at the door. How will my live turn out now..

* * *

**give me your review and comment please :)**


	4. Encounter

I wake up by the sunshine that come in from the window. "..eenn.." I open my right eyes and look at the alarm clock on my desk next to my bed. "It's still 7 o'clock.." I muttered still half asleep. Then I yawned, I take my glasses and look at Haruka. "Haruka is still asleep too, but there's nothing wrong with waking up early!" I stretch up my arm and walk to the bathroom to wash my face and go change.

30 minutes later I walk out from the room wearing a blue colour dress and have a pink tie on it. I search for the President room and the found it. I knocked on it slowly.

But no answered until a huge explosion can be heard. "Hiiiii!" I yelled.

"Ahahahahaaaaa! Yes yess! Come in Misss Miinamiiiiii!" The President come out and spins around the room. ".. R, ringo-san?! Hyuuga-san?!" I shout as I see both Ringo-san and Hyuuga-san are having some of the explosion dust, not just some but it's all over them! ".. This is usual.. Well.." Ringo-san said.

".. I can't even get used to it until now" Hyuuga-san muttered. It looks like he's angry. I look at the President and then he jump and land in front of me. "What do you need Miss Minami?" He ask.

"W, well.. I was wondering what is my work today" I ask him.

"Hmm... Ringo-saaannn! Do please answer her question!" He said and spins around again. I look at Ringo-san that seems to be irritate too. "Huu... Etto.. Uta-chan's work today is an interview. They want an intrerview since you're Shining Agency new members" he answered.

"Is that it?" I ask him.

"Un" he nodded. "Then can I go somewhere after work?" I ask them. Ringo-san nodded and so is Hyuuga-san but the President seems to be thinking. "Hmm... Okeeyy okeyy.. It's alrighttt!" He said. My eyes and smile widen. "A, arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you very much!" I bowed and left the room.

"Mou.. That girl really is optimistic" Ringo said.

I run out from the dormitory and go to the agency first to ask the staff where is the studio for me today. "If I'm not mistaken, it's around here.." I open the door that seems to be my studio room. "Ano.."

"Oh? Yes may I help you?" One of the staff ask.

"Etto.. I'm Minami Utau, I'm here for the interview" I answered the question.

"Oh, Minami-san. Alright come here. Ano! This girl is Minami-san" the staff shout and then the others look at me.

"Yo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" I bowed. Then I was escorted to the room, a man and a woman sitted in the opposite of me. "Minami-san is it?"

"Yes!"

"Ahahah.. You don't have to be that stiff. Just relax" the man said. I nodded simply.

"Alright we'll start with the question ok?" The woman said again.

"Yes."

"You're new in the Shining Agency right?"

"Yes."

"What make you come to that agency?"

"I was actually signed up to be a composer but the President, Shining-san said I can become both idol and composer. So I taught why not" I answered.

".. Hmm.. Then why do you want to be a composer in that agency?" The other ask.

"Eh? Hmm.. If you ask me that. I actually love music very much since I was a little girl. My late mother love to play her clarinet very much and make a great tune. Since that day I always love music" I explained. Then the other write down. After some other question, the woman ask me about my biography.

"Alright. That's it. Thank you very much for your help" the man said. I stand up and shook their hands. "_Haii!_ Thank you for the hard work" I said to them. I bowed one more time and left the studio. Since my work is done I think I'll go visit the children.

I arrived and come in. "Excuse me.."

"Ah! Nee-chan!" One of the boy shout. He grab my hand and pulled me.

"Nee-chan is here!"

"Oh?! Uta-nee!"

"Hi! _Tte,_ aren't you guys studying?" I ask them. They shook their head. "Today we're free. The principal said we can go study ourselves."

"Yeah. The principal is having a meeting somewhere with the other teachers too" one of the answered too.

"Eh? Then you guys are alone the whole time?" I asked them again.

"Nope! Someone is here too, other than Uta-nee!" The boy said.

"He?"

"Nee-chan have to meet him! Come on! Come on!" They pulled me in to their classroom. "Alright, alright, but no pulling" I said. When they slide the door open, I see a figure of a red head playing around with them. "Huwaaa! Don't push me" he said with a laughter too.

"... Otoya-san?" I said slowly.

"Hm?" Otoya-san looked at me and our eyes meet. **Huwaaaa.. Why am I heart beating so fast?!**

"Are? Uta-nee know Oto-nii?" They asked.

"He? W, well.. We just met" I answered.

"Utau-chan why are you here?" Otoya asked. I walk towards him with the kids all around me. "I'm visiting. How about Otoya-san?" I ask him back.

"Me too. Since the principal isn't here so I'm accompanying them" he answered.

"Hee.." When I walk closer my foot got trip my the crayon. "Huwaa!"

"Eehh? Utau-chan!" Otoya catches me. Seems I got save once again by this guy. I open my eyes and look at him. "Th, thank you.." He's face is so close! His and my face are getting redder.

"I, it's fine.." He said too.

"Ho! Nee-chan and nii-chan your face is getting red" the little girl next to me point at my face.

"Eh! N, no!" We both shout in union. We realize that the other children and saying that too.

"I taught Oto-nii's girlfriend is Haru-chan" one of them said. "Eh?" I stand up by Otoya help and look at them.

"Otoya-san is Haruka's boyfriend?"

"N, no! Don't listen to them!" He yelled with a blush. That means he likes Haruka. I blink my eyes with a confuse look. Why am I heart feels hurt. "Is that so! I'm very sorry!" I said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't want Haruka to be angry because you catched me like that. So I'm sorry!" I said.

"O, oi.. Didn't I said I'm not.."

"Ahaha.. Uta-nee the way you apologize is really cute!" One of the boys shout. Then the others agree about that. "E- eeehh?!"

"Oto-nii think so too right?" He ask Otoya-san.

"_Ha, haii?_"

"Oh! He said '_haii_' that it means a yes!" Otoya-san face change into red color. My cheeks suddenly shaded in red color too. The children suddenly laugh at both of us.

"Haru-chan will be angry!" The children teases Otoya-san a bit.

"Don't listen to them! You guys me and Haruka isn't a couple! We're just friends" Otoya-san said with a serious tone but somehow his face is still red. It's hard to breath somehow, maybe it's because it's to crowded. "..." I become quite for a moment and then walk towards the door.

"Uta-nee, where are you going?" One of them ask me. I give them a small smile. "I'm just going to buy you guys some ice cream. You guys want it too right?"

Then their eyes are sparkling. "Uta-nee.." Otoya-san eyes are sparkling too. "Utau-chan.." He said. Somehow he looks like a puppy to me. "Then I'm chocolate!"

"Eeehh! Me too! I'm strawberry!"

"Vanilla for me!"

"Aaa.. I'm going to get confuse here. How about I'll pick it for you guys alright? Otoya-san please watch the children!" I said and close the door.

"Oto-nii and Uta-nee looks like our parents somehow" said one of the children and Otoya seems to be surprise by the words.

"... Why am I feeling like this?" I muttered while walking. 15 minutes later..

"Tadaimaa! I'm back!" I shout after I slide the door open. "Oh! Uta-nee!"

"We're getting hungry!" They shouted and rush to me. They get their favorite ice cream flavour. "Otoya-san.." I said giving him an ice cream with chocolate flavour.

"Thanks!" Otoya-san said and take the ice cream. "It's double too!" Otoya-san said. He open the ice cream.

"Oh, I forgot about myself" I said in my mind and then smiled. Everyone look so happy, I think it's fine. Then suddenly something cold touched my lips, Otoya-san put his ice cream into my lips. "Hum?"

"Let's devide it" Otoya grinned sheepishly. My face turn red for a moment since I think it's kind of an indirect kiss, it's actually my first too. Wait why am I thinking this? I take half of the ice cream that Otoya-san divided. "Thank you."

"Arararaaaa... What's this a new born couple?" The kids said with a teasing tone. "! Didn't we tell you no!" We both shouted in union. I guess Otoya-san really is a good guy, he seems very kind. But.. Why is he here, I know he's visiting but could it be he grow up here too?

* * *

**Review and comment please:)**


	5. Acting

"Hmm.. Hm.. Hm.." I hummed some melody in the music room. I write it down on the score that I hold on left right. Suddenly someone open the door. "Eng?"

Ringo-san popped his head in and said "Oh, there she is. Uta-chan, Shiniing is searching for you."

"He is?" I said putting the score on the table and left the room. I followed Ringo-san to the President office. "We're he- !" Ringo-san suddenly pull me closer and stand closer to the wall. "!" I close me eyes as I heard a loud noise.

"Ahahahahahahhaaaa!" The President come out with torpedos in both his hand. "P, president?"

"Ryu, Ryuuya?" Ringo-san popped in and see Hyuuga-san dusted in dark colour all ove rhis body. "You're lucky Ringo" he said with a sarcastic tone.

I smiled akwardly then look at the President face. "Ano, Ringo-san said you called me" I said.

"Oh! Yesss! Yesss! Hereeee!" He give me a script. I think it's for some drama since it got a tittle. "This is?"

"That's an acting book! You'll be auditioning to be the heroine!" He said with his glasses suddenly shining. "Ha, haii?"

"You'll be the heroooiinneee! To be an idoool! Not only singgiinggg but they do actingg! Comercialss! And other things tooooo!" He said while jumping around and aiming the torpedos somewhere.

"I, is that so.." I whispered. Then the President closing his face to me. "!"

"Gooo and studyyy ittt! The audition is 3 more daaayysss! Ganbatte neeeeeeee!" He said jumping out from the window. "This is the first floor right?" I ask the two seniors.

"Yup" Ringo-san answered with a childish smile.

"He still alive even if he jump from the 2nd or the 3rd floor" Hyuuga-san said too. After that I walk back to the music room where I left my scores and pen there. I left it there because I know nobody will take it too. "Hm.." I open the door.

"Are?" I see Otoya-san standing and it seems he's holding my score. "Ah!" I rushed in and grab it from him. "Oh! Utau-chan!" He said. I pant heavily after I rushed in.

"H, hi.."

"Is that yours?" Otoya-san asked me.

"He? Y, yeah.." I muttered and hide it behind my back.

"Why are you hiding it? Come on let me see!" He said, he walk behind me and make me spin. "N, no!"

We look like a little girl and boy. Just like me with.. "Ah!"

I suddenly yelled, realize Otoya-san behave just like the boy from my childhood. "What is it?" He asked.

"Eh?" Then before I answered it Otoya-san get the score from my hand. "Ha!"

"Eeehh! Otoya-san!" I whined. He grinned at me and read the score. "Hoo.. Nice piece" Otoya-san commented. My face change color.

"Are? Your face is red" he said.

"_Moo!_ Don't tease me. Ha! I forgot I have to practice too!" I yelled and get the script that the President give me. I open it and look at it slowly.

"Are you auditioning for the heroine roll?" He asked me. He hand me over the score back and sitted next to me.

"Y, yeah, the President said I'm going to take the female lead roll."

Otoya smiled a bit and then pull my hand and make me stand up. "Just calm down! Acting isn't that difficult! I'll be rooting for you!" Otoya-san said and then he left the music room.

"Haa?"

The next day I start to practice in the practice room alone. Since the Quartet Night or STARISH isn't using it. I'll be taking it for the day. "Etto.. The part for audition is this scene, why this?!" I feel like ripping the script but I already make my decision to be an idol too! To fulfil my promise to my beloved childhood boy!

"Let's see.. 'I'll.. I'll do anything to be with you..!' Somehow it doesn't feel right."

The audition is about a vampire drama. What's up with everyone these days. It's all about vampire. The scene for the audition is when the heroine want to be with the male lead and be a vampire too. At this scene too someone will bite me in the neck. I sigh heavily, I never have a boyfriend, never kiss or do anything else with anyone. I think I'm stuck with the boy from my childhood.

"Every time you sigh your happiness are missing bit by bit" someone said, I look at the window, it's open and Ren is there. "Ren-san, good morning.." I give him a small smile.

"Morning! Little lady, are you having trouble with the practice?" He ask me.

"Eh? How do you know I'm practicing here?" I ask him back.

He laugh at me a bit, "it's the practice room right?"

"Yeah right. I forgot sorry" I sigh again.

"Again sighing?" He said with a teasing tone. "That's not all, Ikki told us about it yesterday too" he said.

"Ikki?"

"Ittoki Otoya" he answered with a smile. "Ahaha.. Ren you really have a funny sense on nickname" I giggled a bit.

"Well that's a cute face. Oh, I have to get going now. Good luck, Utau-chan" he winked and then left me.

"Ren really is a good guy, even tough he sounded a bit flirtious but I guess he's a great brother type."

I continue the practice by myself again. "'I'll.. I'll do anything to be with you! So please..' What the? Aaaaaahhhhh!" I groaned now. Maybe a little fresh air will make me feel better. I open the window and suddenly a guy come in from the window. "Hii!"

I look at the guy. "Aijima-san?"

"Thank you for opening the window, Utau" he said to me and sitted on the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I was practicing but I'm kind of tired so I'm taking a break now" I answered him. I put the script on the table and sitted on the floor. "What about Aijima-san?" I ask him back.

"I'm running away from Camus."

"Again? Are you guys always like this? But, I understand why you're running away from him" I said to him.

"See! You understand too right!" He said. Then he pouted and look up. "Ah yeah! I want to ask why Utau is being an idol?" He suddenly ask me.

I was kind of surprise by the question than I answered him with a smile, "I want to fulfil my promise to someone important to me."

"Someone important? Your boyfriend?"

"I never have one! It's someone that I cherish the most actually."

"Hee.. Is that so.." He said.

"How about Aijima-san?" I ask him back.

"He? Well.." He stop answering. I think his confuse. He has no reason about being an Idol. I just heard it from Haruka yesterday that he come to mix his poetry with the music that Haruka make.

"It's ok no rush" I said to him again. Suddenly the practice room is open. "! Camus?!"

"Show some respect woman" he said to me. "Woman huh?! I have name!" I shouted at him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! It's Minami Utau!" I yelled again.

"Minami! Hmph, I have no business with you. Aijima come you have to do your duty!" He said to Aijima-san

"Uhh.." Aijima-san muttered. I patted his shoulder. "Go, I'm sure it's not that bad" I whispered.

He nodded and then walk out from the room first. "Thank you for your help."

"No really, I feel bad about Aijima-san for having you as his senpai. But, I'm sure you can teach him something good" I said to him.

"Hm" he hummed and close the door. What's with him acting all cool. I look out to the window again and again someone popped out. Now it's Otoya-san. "Otoya-san?!"

"Ahahaha.. Sorry did I surprise you?" He ask me with a laughter.

"A bit.."

**"He resemble the boy behavior."** He wiggle my shoulder. "Ooii.. Why are you suddenly becoming quite?" He ask me.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I said.

"Ehehe.. You really are cute.." He commented. "Eh?" Suddenly my face got red and Otoya-san seems to realize what make me becoming like that.

"I, I, I, I..." Otoya said nervously. "I, it's fine. Thank you.." I said and look away. Otoya-san suddenly pull me, "hey come with me" he said.

"Where?" I ask him back.

"Just come. Climb this window I'll help you get down" Otoya-san said again. I do what he said and then he held my wrist and help me down. **"My heart is beating so fast!"**

"Uttohh.." He put me down. "..."

"Why are you becoming quite again?" He asked me. I shook my head. Then he pulled me and we walk around the backyard.

"Where are we going?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure either" he said. "He?" I suddenly got surprise by the answer. What's going on here? Could he be..

"I'm just helping you getting some rest. You should relax, you seems a bit stress out because of the practice" he explained. Just as I taught he want me to be relax. But how does he know that I'm stress out. Otoya-san really is a great guy. He's kind and seems cheerful too, he's warm just like a sunshine.

"Want to go boating?" He ask me.

"There's a boat?" I ask him back.

"Yeah, the principal seems to put it yesterday!" He answered with a cheerful voice. I nodded agree to it. We go boating and Otoya-san rowed the boat until we reach the middle of the lake. "Hmm.. The sky is blue and the soft breeze is so calm. Ha! Kono ao no sora.. I found a good lyrics!" I put out a small book from my skirt pocket and write it down. ".. Hm.. Hm.." I hum the tune that I wrote yesterday.

"Is that the tune from the piece that I saw yesterday?" Otoya-san smiled at me.

"Y, yeah.." I answered.

"It's nice. Hey, do you mind if I play it?" He ask me. Otoya-san will play my tune? God, I'm so happy right now! "R, really?!"

"Un! Can I get a copy of that tune? I want to play it with my guitar. If I have master it, I'll play it for you!" He said with so much spirit. He's passion for music really is strong.

"Of course! I'll give it to you!" I said with a smile too. He then patted my head slowly. "That's a good look. Don't get so stress out. I'm sure you can do it" he said to me. In his word I can feel his warm feeling for me. Eh? For me?

"Ooooiiii! Otoyaa! Utauu!" Someone shouted our name from a far distance. He wave his hand at us. Not only him but there are others that standing with him. "Eng? Everyone!" Otoya-san shouted back.

"Everyone.." The sky started to change color, it turns orange. It's already evening time. "It's already this late. Otoya-san, thank you for your help!" I thanked him.

He smiled back at me and nodded, "your welcome."

Today practice ended, I'll do my best even more tomorrow too! I'll definetely get the part! When I was walking in the hall to get to my room. "Utau-chan.." Haruka's soft voice called my name.

"Haruka!" I walk towards her. She's standing with a girl with red hair and violet eyes, she seems very cheerful and somehow she looks like Otoya. "Hoo.. So this is Haruka's new roomies?" She said, closing her face to mine.

"Y, yes!"

"Utau-chan this is Shibuya Tomochika, she used to be my roommates. She's my bestfriend too and now she's an idol" Haruka introduce her to me.

"She is? M, my name is Minami Utau! Please to meet you too" I bowed at her.

"Ahahaha.. Haruka! This girl resemble you a lot. She's cute too. Call me Tomo-chan alright, Utau?" She said to me. I smiled as I heard her warm greeting.

"How is your practice Utau-chan?" Haruka suddenly ask.

"Eh? Well.. It's not that bad. But I'll try harder tomorrow too!" I said.

"What practice?" Tomo-chan ask me.

"Utau-chan is auditioning a drama by the President suggestion.." Haruka answered.

".. Yeah, it's a vampire drama" I give her a look at the script. She take it and read the title of the drama.

"Hoo.. This drama.. You're applying for the lead female right?" Tomo-chan ask me. I answer it with a nod from my head. "Hee.. Then your partner for the audition is Otoya. He's the main male roll."

"... O, Otoya-san is... The... Lead...?" I suddenly frozen in the spot.

"Aaahh! Utau! Are you alright? Utauu!" Tomo-chan shook my head. Haruka do the same too she shook my shoulder with a worry look.

I can't decide if this is a miracle or a nightmare. Of all things, why is Otoya the lead male?!

* * *

**Give me your Review please:D**


	6. Audition Time

"..." It's 5 p.m. Only a couple more hours until tomorrow. I'm alone in the practice room and looking out from the window with the script on my right hand. "Why is it Otoya-san agaaaaiiiinn?!" I rubs my head again. I still can't tell if it's a miracle or even a nightmare. Both side are equal to me. I'm glad it's Otoya-san but still.. Of all things.. Of all things.. Why is it Otoya-san again?! My heart start to beat so fast again as I imagine that in the scene Otoya'll bite my neck. Neck..

Neck..

Neck..

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" I groan again. I laid down on the floor and close my eyes. ".. Why is it becoming like this?" I sigh in depression. Suddenly when I open my eyes I see 2 males face are looking at me with a straight face. "Eh?"

"Yo."

It's Ai-kun and Ranmaru-san. "Si, since when are you guys here?!" I shouted in surprise by the two figure apparence. "You left the door open" Ai-kun said.

"What are you doing here, if you're just laying around?" Ranmaru-san asked. I give him a look at the script. "Well that's nice you already got a job on acting" Ranmaru-san commented.

"Not nice at all!" I yelled.

"Ha?" The both said in union, they look at me with a confuse face.

"E.. Ettoo.. I'm sorry for yelling just now" I apologize to both of them.

"It's alright. What happen?" Ai-kun ask me. We three sitted down on the floor. "So?"

".. Yeah, the problem is actually my co-star will be Otoya-san" I whisper. I taught they didn't listen to it but Ai-kun said, "so what?"

".. I don't think I can do that with him" I said to both of them again.

"Why?"

"To tell you the truth, I have someone important from my childhood. He's a boy and when I first met Otoya-san I feel like he resemble the boy so much" I explained while looking down, remembering the boy from my childhood. He's smile, voice, behavior. "From how he laugh, he's action, everything and everytime I look at him my heart feels like it's thumping so fast. But when I heard he's Haruka's boyfriend, my chest feels like it's really hard to breath" I explained again to them. They stare at me for a minutes.

"So to sum it up you like Otoya" Ai-kun said out of a blue. My face suddenly change color into red. "A, are you joking?"

"From your reaction, I think Ai is right" Ranmaru-san agree to what Ai-kun just said. That's it the two boy seems to be right but maybe Otoya is the boy. Still, I feel like I want to know more.

"According to my data, you grow up in the same house as Otoya. So I think there is around 50% chance that Otoya is the boy" Ai-kun explained. There goes he's secretary ability, he really do know much about all of us. I nodded. "I just know about it a week ago."

"So.. What do you think?" Ranmaru-san ask me. I shook my head and sigh. "If he is, I guess, in a relationship with him is forbidden right?" I ask them back with a depress tone.

"Well, yeah."

"Of course. It's one of the rules that you have to obey."

I walk into the corner of the room and start making a circle on my hand-palm. "... It's no fair.."

"She's in her own little gloomy world?!" Ranmaru-san and Ai-kun said together. I looked at them.

"What do you both think?" I ask the two of them again. They look at each other for a moment and look at me again, it's like the two new friends of mine are having the same taught.

"Who knows. Nobody can read the future right?" Ranmaru-san muttered as he laid down on the floor too. Ai-kun look at me and nods.

"If we do know about it, you can said that it's unfair" he said that. Somehow both said a true things, it's better like this. Then I realize I haven't even thing of a way to calm down on the set tomorrow! "Aaaaaaaaa!"

"Why are you screaming now?!" Ranmaru-san yelled at me and glare at me even tough he's a bit surprise some seconds ago.

"Just calm down. According to my data the scene for the audition is when the vampire bite the heroine neck, right? But Otoya won't possibly do that, he probably just leaned closer to you" Ai-kun explained to me as he flips the script. I keep silent. "But still..."

"Be a bit optimist about this, will you!" Ranmaru-san shouted at me, he looks like a brother that being angry at the little sister. After awhile, they helped me with my practice but still, I don't think it helps me even a bit. I go back to my room and sees Haruka is seems to be composing a song.

"I'm back. Hm? Composing?"

"Oh, Utau-chan, welcome back. Yes" Haruka answer with a sweet smile.

"Can I take a look at the score?" When I try to look at it. She hide it. "N, no! It's not done yet!" She said to me. Her behavior is so cute, I giggled and nod. "Alright, but let me see it alright after it's finish?"

"Yes."

I laid down on my bed after I change into my pajamas, well, a short pants and a simple blouse actually, "good night Haruka" I said to Haruka that's still composing.

"Good night" she answer. I think it's only 5 hours since I fell asleep, I'm awake now in the middle of the night, it's actually 2 a.m. I can't sleep again. I sigh and then step out for a bit. ".. Utau-chan?" Haruka muttered.

"I'll be back" I said to her and close the door. I walk to the corridor of the living room. It's so quiet, it's dark too but one of the window is open and I can see the moon too. I sit down on the sofa and look at the moon.

"... Na.. Naa.. Hmm.. Hmm.." I hummed a piece of melody, the melody from that time. When the boy is with me. "... Hm.."

"Utau?" Suddenly a voice popped out and call my name. "OBAKEEEEEE!" I shouted. I cover my face with my hand and close my eyes.

"Where?" The voice now ask me. I open my eyes slowly and look at the figure. "A, Aijima-san.."

"Hi" he greets me. I sigh in relieve, I taught it's a ghost. This dorm is so big, I wonder if a ghost live here.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep" I answer him. "What about Aijima-san?" I ask him back.

"I don't want to share the same room as Camus" he said to me, he's mouth is making a pout, it's kind of cute actually. I giggled and said, "you guys can't never be friends, huh?"

"Yes, of course! Oh and why can't you sleep?" He ask me again.

"I'm thinking about tomorrow audition."

"What about it?"

"I just feel like I can't do it" I answer him while gazing at the window.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do a great job. I know your problem. You just need to imagen the co-star of yours is someone important for you. Masato had this problem too a couple of months ago" he said to me. I try to catch what he said, someone important to me? I think for it for awhile and I realize. ".. Aijima-san, thank you. I'm on your debt. I'll go back to sleep now, good night" I said and run back to my room.

"Have a nice dream, Utau" he said as he wave a good bye to me.

The next day, I go to the audition room at 11 a.m. It's already 30 minutes since I get here. My audition room is in studio 5, I wait in the waiting room for my call. So far 4 girls has come out and all of them said, 'Kyaaaaa Otoya leaned closer to me.' Something like that. I guess Ai-kun is right. "Why am I dissapointed?"

"Next, number 6 please!" The staff from the stage come out and call my number. Ok, I can do this! I walk up to the stage and on the stage, Otoya-san is standing there. ".. Utau-chan.."

"Shining Agency idol. Minami Utau. I'll do my best!" I said to the judges in front of me. Then one of the judges said, "Shining agency? The same as Ittoki-kun?"

"Un, Utau-chan is a new idol in the agency, do please see how her potential is" Otoya-san said too. Otoya-san is supporting me. I'm glad, I bowed at the judges too. "Then, start!"

"... I'll.. I'll do anything to be with you.. So please..." I said my lines.

".. Are you sure you won't regret it?" Otoya-san approaches me slowly, he put his hand on my shoulder and pull me closer slowly.

"I do! Because I Lo-" Otoya-san put his finger-tip in my lips and he leaned closer to my neck, I close my eyes and try to feel his breath but then I can tell he bite me for real and lick it a bit. My face change flush red for a second and realize that I'm in an audition right now! Otoya-san pull back and look at me.

"... I love you too.." He said to me and hugged me. It's a bear-hug I guess. Then a clapping sound is getting louder as my and Otoya-san eyes look at the judges in the audience sits, they're clapping their hands.

"Fantastic! It's the best audition I ever seen!" One of them commented.

"This is amazing, how Ittoki-kun and Minami-san interact to each other and how Ittoki-kun do his action gently really make them look like a real couple!" The last word make both of us shadded in pinkish color.

"Minami-san, congratulation, you're choosen to be a the lead female in this drama. Yoroshiku na" the lead judges said. My eyes are sparkling and I'm smiling.

"Yes! I'll do my best! Thank you very much!" I bowed at them. Otoya-san did the same too. He thanked the judges and then we went to the backstage. I look at Otoya-san with a happy smile and jump in happiness. "I did it!"

"Un! Un! Congratulation Utau!" Otoya hugged me and spin me around with happiness. I don't think he notice this but just now he called my name without any '-chan' I'm really happy right now.

* * *

**I hope you all like it^^**

**Oh by the way, someone who commented about some of the word that I used is a bit weird is right! I already change some of it. I hope it's better now:)**

**Review and comment^^**


End file.
